Endless Love
by Quatre's Angel3
Summary: Romance between a young girl named Angel, Quatre and Duo. Who will Angel choose?
1. Endless Love

Angel: First of all I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it.sadly..well anyways this if my first non-humor fic for GW so please bear with me.  
  
This fiction is based upon Duo, Quatre and Angel (my made-up character). I guess you could call this the prologue. Its about Angel and Quatre going out and Duo getting jealous because he has the hugest crush on Angel. Hopefully you will like this fic; well I'll leave you to read it, please R & R.  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing Eternal Love.  
  
  
  
Duo and Quatre sat middle of Math class when the teacher called for their attention at the front of the class. "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Angel." A young girl with long brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders and amazing hazel eyes stepped in. Duo looked up and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
Quatre looked over at Duo curiously. "Duo, you alright?". Duo shook it off and turned over to Quatre. "Yeah.I'm fine." He said glumly.  
  
The teacher pointed to an empty seat between Quatre and Duo. "You can sit there." Angel nodded and sat down, not turning to see the two boys beside her. Duo tried to look forward but his wandering eyes kept looking over to her.  
  
Angel turned over to Duo as she caught him looking at her. "Want something?" Duo turned his head quickly forward. "Uh, no, nothing.I'm ok." Angel giggled a bit as the bell rang and everyone was dismissed.  
  
Duo ran to meet up with Quatre. "That new girl is hott." Quatre smiled. "She is cute." Duo narrowed his eyes at him. "BACK OFF BLONDIE!" he rolled his eyes at Duo. "Whatever."  
  
Angel looked at the boys as she passed by, smiled and stopped. "Hey, you're the boy who was staring at me in class." Duo blushed. "Uh, yeah.my name is Duo." Quatre stepped forward. "Hey! I'm Quatre." Angel smiled sweetly. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Angel."  
  
Duo and Quatre smiled in unison. Angel bowed to them. "Well I must be going, I will see you two tomorrow in class." Duo & Quatre waved good-bye as they watched her walk out of sight.  
  
Duo grinned and turned to Quatre. "She is so hott. And she is so mine!" Quatre crossed his arms and rolls his eyes. "You think too much of yourself Shinigami." Duo ignored Quatre and started walking away. "See Ya! Tomorrow Quatre." Quatre waved good-bye. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
The bell rang in the morning as Duo looked up from his locker to see Angel and Quatre walking together, he cringed and slammed his locker shut. Quatre looked curiously at Duo and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. "Duo, you ok?"  
  
Duo pulled away and walked into class not saying a word to Quatre. Quatre walked over to Duo. "Your mad at me aren't you?" Duo sneered. "Yeah, you were walking with Angel!" "SO! I WAS WALKING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! SO WHAT!?!" Quatre covered his mouth. "Oh.I'm sorry Duo." Duo's heart sank as he sloped back into his chair. "I hope you two have a good time together."  
  
Quatre looked sadly at him. "Well Angel and I were hanging out last night and we kind of.fell in love." Duo fiddled with his pen, pretending to ignore Quatre. "Look, I'm sorry Duo."  
  
Angel looked at Duo then to Quatre and sighed. After the bell rang Duo stormed off to his locker where Angel was standing waiting for him. "Duo." she tried to smile. "I like you Duo, so don't be upset."  
  
Duo smiled a bit and pulled her into a kiss. "What about Quatre?" Angel looked down feeling a bit guilty "I don't know." Quatre stood at then end of the hallway as he saw Duo kiss Angel.  
  
Quatre, filled with rage walked up and slammed Duo into a locker. "DUO MAXWELL YOU BAKA! LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" Angel separated the pair and looked into Quatre's eyes. "It wasn't Duo.it was me."  
  
Quatre stood back a bit shocked. "But why?" Angel looked down disgusted with herself. "Because.I like Duo." Quatre narrowed his eyes. "FINE!" he shoved past her and walked away.  
  
Duo lifted her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Why did you do that? I kissed you; you didn't kiss me." a tear rolled down her cheek. "Because I didn't want him to hurt you." she gathered up her books and started to walk away, leaving duo standing there shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that's the end of chapter one. Please R&R and tell me if you think I should continue this fic. ~Angel Maxwell 


	2. Angel's Choice

I decided to write another chapter because it was early dismissal at my school and I was bored.well anyways here's chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Angel clutched her books tightly to her chest as thoughts flooded through her head. 'How could this be happening to me? Is it possible to fall in love so soon? I hardly even know ether of them.' She shook it off and walked home.  
  
Angel walked into her bedroom and dropped down on her bed with a sigh, as more thoughts came into her head. 'Do I like Duo? Or Quatre?' not wanting to think about it anymore she curled up and fell asleep. She awoke hours later as a message blinked on her computer. "I wonder who it could be?" she opened the message to find that it was from Duo. It Read: 'I love you Angel, but if staying with Quatre makes you happy. Then I understand.' Angel sat down and clicked Reply.  
  
She started typing away. 'Duo, I don't know if I love ether of you. after all it was all sudden and a bit quick for my liking.' she clicked send then looked over at her clock. "9:00 am! I'm late!" she gathered up her stuff and ran for the school. Angel finally made it and opened the door to her Math class, she took her usual seat beside Duo and Quatre but paid no attention to them. Duo looked over at her and smiled a bit, trying to cheer her up. Angel looked back at him and returned the smile. Obviously it had worked.  
  
Quatre glanced over at them and buried his head into his arms, almost in tears. He knew he had to talk to her soon. Duo leaned over and whispered to her. "Did you get my email?" Angel nodded. "Good." The bell rang as Quatre stood up and took angel by the hand, leading her outside. Angel wiped a tear from his cheek and looked at him a bit worried. Quatre looked up and tried to be cheerful. "Angel.I know you love Duo." Angel shook her head. "Quatre I don't love anyone.this whole thing was to soon. Please don't be upset."  
  
Quatre looked a bit shocked. "But you kissed him." Angel lowed her head. "When I saw you about to get into a fight with him, so I tried to stop it.Duo kissed me." Quatre smiled a bit and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank- you for stopping me."Quatre walked away without saying another word; leaving Angel back where she started. Lost, confused about who she loves, and sad.  
  
Duo opened his locker by the upset Angel. "Angel you look upset. You ok?" Angel looked up at him, smiled and nodded. For once, looking into that cobalt blue American's eyes seemed to bring joy into her life. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled and walked off.  
  
Angel had a light skip in her step as she walked home. Perhaps she was in love with Duo. She smiled at the thought of her and Duo together. "Oh Duo." she cooed. Duo smiled and grasped her hand. "Yes?" Startled Angel jumped back. "Oh Duo, I didn't see you there.." Duo grinned evilly. "Ya thinking about me?" Angel blushed. "Uh.sort of." she quickened her pace, not wanting to reveal her crush on the young Duo Maxwell. Duo's eyes turned soft and sad. As he watched Angel walk faster. "I think she's avoiding me." Duo walked inside his house as did angel and they both rushed for there computers.  
  
Duo read the mail from Angel and was a bit heart broken, but did reply. 'Angel I understand and I can cope with your decision.' He clicked send and leaned back on his chair. "So that's why she didn't want to be near me." a button blinked on the computer. Duo opened it immediately. It read: 'Duo I Love You.' Duo blinked in confusion "this can't be true." Duo typed back as the emails kept coming 'Are you serious?' 'yes, at first I didn't know who I loved but when I saw you smiling at me I knew for sure that I loved you.' Duo grinned. 'I love you too.' Angel smiled, shut off her computer and picked up the phone and started to dial his number.  
  
Duo picked up the phone still a bit dazed from her email. "Hello?" Angel smiled joyfully. "Hey Duo!" "Oh, hey Angel." "Listen Duo, I know this was a bit fast but I really do like you.a lot." Duo sat down on the edge of his bed wearing only a baggy shirt and his boxers. "I like you too Angel.I have a question for you." "Yeah?" Duo took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?."  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 2, please R & R. 


	3. Angel's Answer

Ya! Chapter 3! I had no school today so I wrote chapter 3!  
  
  
  
Angel smiled. "Duo, of course!" Duo leaped for joy. "Angel come over." "Alright then." Angel hung up the phone and started to walk to Duo's house. Duo went to walk out of his room when he noticed he was still in his baggy shirt and boxers. "AW SHIT!" the doorbell rang as duo ran to answer it. He opened the door with a goofy smile.  
  
"Is that a new trend?" Angel giggled. "Yeah, I call it. Pajamas." Duo leaned over and kissed her. "I promise I will never do anything to hurt you." Angel smiled and hugged him. "I know Duo." Duo smiled and guided her in.  
  
Angel looked into his eyes and smiled. "How will this ever work?" "What do you mean?" "Quatre.." Duo kissed her softly "I'll find a way." Angel smiled and returned this kiss. They were soon on the sofa lip locked for a good ten minutes until Angel pressed a finger to his lips to stop him. "I better go," she whispered softly. Duo smiled and kissed her finger that was pressed to his lips. "alright." He helped her up and walked her to the door.  
  
Angel turned to him and smiled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok?" "Alright." He kissed her good-bye and waited till she was out of sight then went off to bed smiling joyfully.  
  
Angel walked to school with a huge smile pasted on her face. Duo ran up behind Angel and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck softly. "Hey sweetie." Angel smiled and returned the kiss. "Hey."  
  
The bell rang as the pair walked into class holding hands. They took their usual seats as the teacher started to assign a project. "Quatre and Angel, you two will work together to do a project on the colony X18999." Angel didn't look to thrilled about the idea but went along with it.  
  
Angel stood up and walked over to Quatre. "So.I guess we will be working together for the next little while." Quatre looked up from his book and glared at her. "You would rather be with Duo, wouldn't you?" "And why do you say that?" "You said that you weren't interested in Duo." "Well Quatre.I am." "You could have told me!" "I'm sorry, please don't be mad." "Are you really sorry, Angel?" Angel nodded "yeah."  
  
Quatre leaned forward and kissed the sweet brunette. Angel slowly pushed him away. "Angel, what's wrong?" "I don't think my boyfriend would like you kissing me." "And who is your boyfriend?" Angel looked down. "Maxwell..." "DUO!?" "Yes." "Oh.I'm sorry Angel." "Its alright."  
  
As the dismissal bell rang Duo rushed over to Quatre. "So, I guess you heard." Quatre nodded "yeah." "Look, Quatre. I hope we can still be friends." "Of course Maxwell." Duo grinned. "So, your not upset." "Well I kind of am, but its mostly just that I don't have Angel anymore." "Ah, I see." "But if she's happy, than that's fine by me." Duo smiled. "Well I have to go walk Angel home, wanna come?" "Yeah, sure." Duo & Quatre walked back to their lockers, to find no sign of Angel. "Quatre, where is she?" "Don't ask me, she's your girlfriend.isn't that her over there with Heero?" Heero smiled and handed the young girl a single red rose. Duo crossed his arms in anger. "Yes!" Angel smiled at him. "Heero." "Yeah?" "I can't accept this." "Why?" "Because I have a boyfriend and it would be wrong to accept a gift of love." "Can I at least hug you?" Angel sighed. "Alright." Heero hugged her as Duo ran up and pushed Heero away. "Angel how could you?" "Duo I." "I thought you loved me." Heero stepped forward. "She does. She wouldn't accept my rose because she loves you, she hugged me because I asked."  
  
Duo looked over at the weeping girl. "Oh Angel.I'm sorry." Duo wrapped his arms around her and pulled the sweet girl close. "Angel I didn't know.I love you.." Angel kissed him softly. "I love you too." Duo smiled and wiped the rest of her tears away. "can we go home now? It's the weekend." Angel nodded.  
  
(and that's the end of chapter 3.yeah I know it was short. But I gotta get my homework done now. Please R&R ) 


End file.
